danielrvfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Student Reviews/@comment-132.247.250.244-20151117175014
This is not a simple watch, this is the smartest watch Receive and respond to notiﬁcations about e-mail, SMS, whats app etc. In an instant track your daily activity. Control your music using only your voice with Siri. Pay for groceries just like that. With Apple Watch, important information and essential features are always just a raise of the wrist away and over all you can receive calls, namely, this watch have the functions of a smartphone. Also you can receive your messages, checking your photos, listening music, checking your steps, organizing your exercise routine, organizing your notes like a diary etc. Pros: Ability to send and receive calls – When paired with an iPhone 5 or 6, the Watch offers the capability to send and receive calls, including using the speakerphone, not something that will appeal to all users but certainly will for many. - See more at: http://www.theonlinemom.com/pros-cons-apple-watch/#sthash.dRjas2c4.dpuf Sleek design – Design has always been an important feature of any Apple product and the Watch is no exception. Mimicking the style of the iPhone with its’ rounded corners and offering interchangeable straps, the Watch has either a sporty or more sophisticated look. Retina display is sharper than other smart watches and using the Digital Crown (a small knob on the side) allows users to scroll or zoom without blocking the screen. Solid construction – The Apple Watch Sport offers scratch resistant Ion-X glass set in aluminum and the Apple Watch (stainless steel) and Apple Watch Edition (18k gold) have sapphire crystal display, which is heavier and more scratch-resistant. Apps and Features – As wearable software, the Watch is loaded with useful and practical apps and even includes a few games. You can send and receive texts, dictate messages, listen to music with wireless Bluetooth headphones and even send your heartbeat, though why you’d want or need to remains something of a mystery to me. Cons: Price – The relatively high price tag for even the least expensive option will be a deal breaker for many consumers. Starting at $349, the Apple Watch Sport is set in aluminum and offers a rubber strap in five color options. The Apple Watch starts at $549 USD, is set in stainless steel, with leather, metal or rubber straps. The Apple Watch Edition is set in 18k gold, starts off at a whopping $10,000 USD and goes as high as $17,000 USD. Battery Life and charge time – With an estimated life of 18 hours, the Watch falls short of the Pebble and Galaxy Gear that promise as much as 36 hours of battery life. Remember, as with any tech, battery life depends on usage. A second complaint that’s been raised is the relatively slow charge time, common among some Apple products. Needs iPhone 5 or later – Ultimately the Watch is an iPhone accessory, and given that it’s compatible only with iPhone 5 or 6, the number of potential users is significantly narrowed. Users need to be within Bluetooth range (approx. 30 ft.) of their phone or connected over Wi-Fi in order for the Watch to work.See more at: http://www.theonlinemom.com/pros-cons-apple-watch/#sthash.dRjas2c4.dpuf Its own camera The Watch can display favorite photos from a Mac or iPhone, but it doesn’t have its own built in camera. It can be used as a remote viewfinder, however, for the camera on your phone. And you can use the watch to snap the photo or set the timer on the camera’s phone. I would buy it if I had $500USD, namely, enough money. The things that I didn’t like were that apple watch doesn’t have its own camera, and the battery is a problem because this watch only works 18 hours However for the design, technology, and multiple apps and benefits I would buy, and I am convince that this watch is the result of progress in Apple.